On The Mark
by Cicer0
Summary: It had started off as just a simple chore for a friend but it ended up becoming much more. Oneshot.


Author's Note: I hope you guys like this story as much as I do. Please check out my poll!

/

Story Start

Shirou Emiya stood in the center of the archery dojo and turned in a slow circle; it had been a while since he'd been there. Had once been one of the brightest stars of the archery club, but he'd walked away from it, much to the disappointment of the other members. He'd never given a real answer as to why he'd quit, but some of the other members, especially captain Ayako Mitsuzuri, kept asking him to rejoin. While he'd always declined the invitation Shirou had nothing against the club and he didn't mind helping out with the odd chore, such as cleaning the dojo after class.

The vice captain of the club, Shirou's friend Shinji Matou, had asked him to clean it again, saying that it was his turn but that he had an important engagement to keep. Not wanting to turn down a friend, and because he genuinely enjoyed cleaning up, Shirou accepted, and had spent almost two hours tidying up, ensuring that none of the bow strings were worn, and cleaning the wooden floorboards until the building practically gleamed. Shirou finished taking a look around and nodded approvingly at his handiwork, pleased at the results of his efforts. He was ready to lock up and go home when his eyes fell onto a target at the far end of the dojo and an impulse struck him.

"Why not?" he told himself. "Just for old times sake" Shirou took a bow out of the locker, giving it a thorough look over for any signs of cracking in the wood or fraying of the string. Once he was satisfied that the bow wouldn't shatter while he was using it, Shirou grabbed two quivers full of arrows and made his way to the firing line. He gripped the bow in his left hand, smiling at the familiarity of it in his hand. Shirou had always just had an affinity for archery, and while he'd never admit it, he'd missed being a club member, and the enjoyable ritual of the ancient martial art. Getting into his stance Shirou raised the bow, nocking an arrow with his right hand and slowly drawing it back, the string going taut as he pulled against the natural resistance of the wood, breathing slowly to attempt to slow down his heart beat.

Even a subtle movement in his hand could send the arrow far off its intended target, so he wanted to time his release to be between heart beats. Shirou carefully lined up his shot, his arms steady despite the fact he hadn't used a bow in some time. He could feel the arrow straining to be let loose, only his fingertips and a dusting of chalk keeping it leashed. He willed himself to be absolutely still, zoning out so that the only things in his consciousness were the bow and the target downrange. Shirou exhaled partially, stopped, then released his grip, the arrow launching forward like a shot, all the potential energy in the bow instantly converted to kinetic energy, his projectile flying towards the target almost quicker than the eye could follow, sinking deep into the target before the bow string ceased its vibrations.

Shirou looked where his arrow landed and grimaced. His shot was high and to the left of the bulls-eye by a few inches. Not a bad shot by most considerations, but nowhere up to the standards he'd held himself to as a club member. "Just a ranging shot," Shirou murmured quietly, carefully nocking another arrow. Drawing back for his second shot, Shirou adjusted his aim, went as relaxed as he could manage and let the arrow fly. He let out a frustrated huff when he saw that this shot was low and to the right, a virtually identical mirror of his first attempt. "Windage," Shirou said out loud as he prepared his third shot, vowing that this time he'd nail it for sure.

Ten arrows later Shirou stared in bewildered astonishment at his target, twelve arrows ringing the bulls-eye, making it look like some sort of absurd clock. He wouldn't have bet money that he could have done that if he tried, but the circle of hits seemed to be silently mocking him, he'd swear that they were all the same distance off target. He reached down for another arrow and discovered that he'd used up an entire quivers worth and he discarded the empty container in frustration, knowing that he was getting worked up but too annoyed to care. Grabbing an arrow from the new quiver and breathing deep to calm down somewhat, Shirou nocked another arrow. "Lucky number thirteen," he muttered and drew back, preparing to let it fly.

"Your aim seems to have slipped a little."

Nearly jumping out of his skin at the sudden declaration Shirou's arrow went off wildly, not even hitting the target at all, and he felt lucky that it had even made it downrange. Waiting for the bowstring to stop vibrating like a tuning fork Shirou looked over his shoulder and saw the archery club captain Ayako Mitsuzuri leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed, a wry grin on her face. "How long have you been watching?"

"Since your ranging shot,"Ayako replied sweetly. She pushed herself off the wall and walked towards him, giving his target a curious look. "You do remember that you're supposed to aim for the center, right? You haven't forgotten that, have you?"

"No."

"Really? I couldn't tell," she remarked dryly. Ayako gave his target a final glance and shook her head. "You would have fallen on your own arrow if you'd shot like that when you were in the club."

"Guess I'm out of practice," Shirou admitted. "I've never really needed to practice before, I thought it would just stay the same."

"Use it or lose it," Ayako reminded him.

"You're right," Shirou acknowledged. "But I never figured it was that important. It's not like my accuracy will ever be a matter of life and death."

"Take a shot."

"Excuse me?"

"Take another shot," Ayako repeated. "Let me see your form."

"Okay." Shirou turned back towards his target, absently nocking another arrow with his right hand and drawing it back. He narrowed his eyes and sighed the bullseye, not feeling any pressure with the team captain watching him. He'd done this in front of many more people before and he hoped that with an audience maybe he'd do better. Standing absolutely still he let the arrow go, the familiar twang of the bow string filling his ears, followed quickly afterwards by the thump of the arrow hitting home.

"A little better," Ayako decided. "At least you hit the center this time."

Shirou grunted in reply. His arrow had caught the very edge of the red circle; an improvement over his first dozen or so shots to be sure, but he would have seen it as his worst shot back when he'd been a club member. Still, at least he'd managed to hit the center this time, so maybe his aim was getting a little better.

Ayako wasn't quite as charitable. "You can do better than that Emiya," she admonished. "Draw another arrow, but don't take the shot until I say."

"Yes, captain." Shirou fell back into a familiar routine, calling her by her title.

"It's Ayako, you aren't in the club anymore, remember?"

"Yes Ayako," Shirou replied.

Ayako smiled thinly behind Shirou's back before moving behind him. "You're thinking too hard Emiya," she lectured. "Trying too hard to be perfect when it used to come naturally. Look at your stance," she pointed out. "It's too narrow, spread out a little," Ayako used her right foot and gently nudged Shirou's, forcing him to adjust his footing. "Isn't this better?"

"Yeah, it is," Shirou agreed.

Standing directly behind him, Ayako placed her left arm over Shirou's. "You're holding the bow too straight, let it fit the contours of your hand," she told him. "Let the bow be part of you. That's good. Can you feel the tension? The straining? The longing to be released?" she asked him quietly.

"Yes." Shirou couldn't help but notice how warm Ayako's hand was as it rested on his, but he kept his attention focused on where he was aiming and his grip on the arrow hand drawn back.

"You're trying too hard to keep this arm straight," Ayako continued, moving her right hand to his right elbow. "Just let it be natural, more comfortable. You have to treat the bow like it's almost alive," she insisted. "Feel the energy, the tension, all of it waiting for you to set it free."

Shirou swallowed once. Ayako was very close to him as she worked to improve his technique. He could smell her shampoo as she was pressed against his back, her arms on his, and he could feel two soft mounds pressing against his shoulders. It took all his concentration to keep the arrow sighted on his intended target.

"There, doesn't that feel better? More natural?" Ayako cooed into his left ear, her warm breath nearly making him shudder.

"Y-yes," Shirou managed to force the words out past his suddenly dry lips.

"Then hold it, get ready," she told him, sliding her right arm slowly along his so it wouldn't interfere with his shot, resting it on his stomach. "Take a breath, hold it, let the tension build Release" Ayako punctuated her command by moving her hand down and resting it on the bulge in his pants that Shirou had been trying to ignore.

"Graahhh!"

Letting out a mix of a grunt and a gasp Shirou felt the fingers of his right hand loosen their grip in a spasm, his cheeks going scarlet as he heard the string fly forward, thrusting his arrow downrange. As his head swam he was astonished to see that his arrow had flown straight and true, hitting the target dead center, a perfect bullseye.

"On target. Good boy" Ayako breathed into his ear before she lowered her lips to Shirou's neck, placing a soft kiss on the side of his throat, even as she began to rub his hardness through his slacks.

"A-Ayako, what are you doing?"

"You're still thinking too hard," she whispered, giving his left hand an affectionate squeeze after he dropped the bow. "Just do what comes naturally"

"Comes naturally?" Shirou wondered, even as he heard himself groan when Ayako gripped his rigid length through his clothes and gave him a solitary stroke. He moved his head to the side exposing his throat to her, his eyes glazing over when he felt her drag the tip of her tongue along his neck, the warm trail cooling sharply when she blew on what she'd just licked. Ayako used her left hand to take hold of his chin and turn his head to face her, her soft lips pressing against his as she kissed him gently. The first tender kiss was followed up by several more intense ones, until Ayako opened her lips and barged her tongue into his mouth, using it to explore the inside of it.

Shirou heard Ayako moan contentedly as she continued to kiss him, not seeming to notice or care that he'd frozen up. Through wide open eyes he saw that hers were closed as she ground herself against his back. Several possible options entered his mind, but none of them involved trying to get the short haired girl to stop what she was doing. Very hesitantly Shirou tried to return the kiss, but having no practical experience all he could do initially was reciprocate what Ayako had done to him. If she was unhappy about his apparent lack of skill Ayako gave no sign of it, making noises that couldn't have been disapproving, stroking his prick and giving it the occasional squeeze.

Closing his eyes as he'd seen Ayako do Shirou started moving his hips as she continued to stimulate him, even through his clothes feeling better than he'd thought possible, far more than when he'd stroked himself. He couldn't believe how excited he was, but the completely unexpected nature of what was happening, as well as the swiftness of how things had gone from normalcy made it seem unreal, like a sweat soaked wet dream. Shirou could tell that the head of his prick was slick with pre-cum, and he was certain that there was going to be a stain in his boxers. But even as turned on as he was, he gasped uncontrollably when Ayako let go of his bulge and forced her hand into his pants, slipping past the elastic waistband of his underwear and taking hold of his rampant prick with her warm fingers, giving him a mind blowing stroke.

"Uhhh! Ahhh"

Shirou felt himself go stiff, his back arching as he quickly came, two jets of his warm seed shooting from the head of his cock, splattering into his boxer shorts and all over Ayako's hand. He could feel the warm liquid running down the inside of his leg and he was mortified that he'd shown no endurance at all. He recalled jokes in the locker room about some poor guy who supposedly had the control of a sailor on shore leave and he wondered if his performance was even more pathetic than that.

Ayako made clicking noises and Shirou couldn't bring himself to face her, wishing that the earth would just open up and swallow him, saving him from way more embarrassment. "So quick Shirou?" she asked unnecessarily. "I guess I didn't have to worry about you being with someone" Shirou opened his mouth to reply but he couldn't think of what to say, and he flushed when Ayako withdrew her hand from his pants, his essence coating her fingers and palm. He was getting ready to apologize and check his pockets for a napkin when Ayako brought her hand to her lips and began to slowly lick his cum off of her fingers, taking each finger between her lips and pulling it out clean and shiny with her own spit.

The fact that she'd called him by his first name hardly seemed important in comparison.

Fascinated, Shirou watched her do this for all of her fingers and thumb before dragging her tongue along her palm before finishing with the back of her hand, looking like a cat lapping up stray drops of warm cream, her brown eyes not once breaking contact with his. Ayako smiled contentedly when she was finished, moving around him so she stood in front of him, now smiling at him in a way he'd never seen before. "Don't feel too bad about it Shirou" she cooed. "You've never done this before, right?"

Shirou could only nod faintly, too mesmerized to think clearly.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you last longer next time," she assured him.

"Next time?"

"Of course, we're just getting started," Ayako explained demurely. She leaned forward and kissed him again, more hungrily this time. Shirou nearly recoiled in disgust, remembering what she'd just done, but because she'd done that he felt it would have been unspeakably rude to do so. "But now it's your turn," she told him after breaking the kiss. Before Shirou could even think of responding Ayako gently pulled on his shoulders at the same time she kicked the back of his right knee making him stumble. Unable to regain his footing Shirou ended up on his knees, wincing slightly as the impact sent a flash of pain through his system. Even before Shirou was able to steady himself Ayako hiked up her skirt, placed her left leg over his right shoulder, taking hold of the back of his head and pulling him until his face was up against her white cotton panties. The fabric was soaking wet and Shirou could smell her excitement as Ayako rubbed herself against his face.

"Ayako?" Shirou tried to say but his words ended up muffled.

"Lick me Shirou," she breathed, looking down at him with a bloom on her cheeks. "Don't think, just do it! Lick my pussy!"

Ayako's voice had had such an authoritative tone to it that Shirou never even considered disobeying her. Now feeling very nervous and out of his element, but at the same time gripped by a tingling feeling of excitement, he extended his tongue and carefully licked the front of her panties, finding that she tasted better than he'd expected. Shirou glanced up and saw the far off, dreamy look Ayako was wearing, her heavy lidded eyes not focused on anything. She then began squirming impatiently and pulled his face tighter against her aromatic slit. "Don't stop," she hissed.

"What if someone comes in?" Shirou asked.

Ayako growled in frustration. "I don't care," she told him. "I've wanted you for too long to worry what someone else thinks. Lick me!" She punctuated her demand by pushing herself against Shirou's face.

Shirou immediately resumed licking the front of Ayako's panties, the already sodden fabric now getting saturated with his saliva as well. He could feel the outline of her lower lips through the material and it had become semi-transparent from being wet and Shirou could see the outline of her neatly trimmed pussy, a narrow patch of hair just over it. When he felt Ayako stumble Shirou ceased his tongue lashing and grabbed hold of her ass until she stopped swaying, and he couldn't help notice how firm it was.

"Rip them"

"Ayako?"

"Rip them off," she murmured. "Tear them off me."

"You sure?"

"Do it!"

Shirou grabbed the soaking garment with both hands and pulled, the panties tearing along the seam, allowing him a close view of her dripping wet coral pink lips. Knowing what she wanted next, even if he had no idea how, Shirou dragged his tongue along the junction of her soft folds of skin.

"Mmmmm" That's it Shirou, lick me" Ayako moaned huskily. "Lick my cunt." When she felt him suddenly cease his efforts Ayako opened her eyes and looked down at him. "Why'd you stop?"

"What" You said" Shirou couldn't even make himself say the word.

"Don't like the word cunt?" Ayako asked. She saw him flush in response and shook her head wryly. "That's almost romantic" I won't say it anymore, okay? Now keep licking." She sighed in pleasure when Shirou's warm tongue resumed rubbing over her sensitive skin. "Good boy," she murmured, using her hands to try to guide Shirou to where she wanted. "Stick your tongue in me Shirou, it feels so good"

Shirou was trying to remember everything he'd ever overheard, read or saw as he continued to lick at Ayako. He never would have imagined that he'd end up drenched, her fluids and his spit coating his cheeks, lips and chin, and dripping down onto his shirt. He was also learning by trial and error where the best places to lick were, based on the noises she made as his tongue played over her sopping pussy. He figured he'd found her clit when Ayako let out a hiss and tightened her grip on his hair, pulling it so hard he wanted to cry out, after he'd flicked a small bud of flesh under a hood with the tip of his tongue. Concentrating his attention on that he took the bundle of nerve endings between his lips and sucked deeply on it.

"Ohhh! Ahhh! That's so good Shirou," Ayako cried out, a rush of moisture wetting him down even further. "Your fingers" Use your fingers"

Shirou carefully brought his right hand up and gingerly rested his index finger against Ayako's swollen lips, noting how they parted slightly at his touch. He cautiously pushed his finger between them, feeling how hot she was inside and how her slick walls gripped at him. Gradually sliding it into her until the entire digit was inside her warm passage Shirou pulled it almost all the way out until only the tip was still surrounded by her heat and tightness, the finger now slick and shiny with her juices as he pumped it back inside.

"Unnnhhh!"

Ayako pushed her hips forward to meet his finger, her leg gripping his shoulder and her hands pulling his head against her dripping slit. Shirou paused for a second when her skirt slipped down, partially covering his head, but Ayako used her left hand to hike it back up, tucking it into her waistband. Carefully taking hold of her ass with his left hand Shirou glanced up as he resumed licking Ayako's clit, churning his finger inside her as his tongue flicked over the sensitive bud. Her mouth was open and throaty moans were coming from the back of her throat as waves of her moisture flooded against his face, soaking it and his hand, drops of wetness running down his arm and soaking the sleeve of his shirt.

Heat. There was so much heat everywhere her skin touched his, her thigh against his cheek and neck, her pussy gripping his finger and her lower lips against his. Even her ass was warm in his hand, like bread fresh from the oven, and Shirou squeezed it eagerly, lean taut muscle under the thinnest layer of fat to provide a gentle softening of the curve. In spite of the fact that he was on his knees and Ayako was effectively using him to support most of her weight, Shirou willingly lapped at her, trying to chase up all of her wetness with his tongue. In the spirit of experimentation he added a second finger to the first, slowly pushing them in and out of her, amazed at how tight she was and finding the wet, obscene noises this made to be enthralling.

"Ahhh!"

If Shirou found this to be enthralling, Ayako found it miles better, a cry escaping her lips as she ground herself against his face so intensely it actually hurt Shirou's nose. Glancing upwards he saw that Ayako had slipped her left hand under her vest and blouse, her hand on her right breast as she squeezed and pinched herself, sending even more sparks of pleasure up her spine. She whimpered briefly when Shirou pulled his fingers out of her, looking down at him with a pleading expression as she pushed against him, clearly wanting him to resume his actions. She smiled down at him wickedly when he met her eyes and licked his fingers before he forced his tongue as deep inside her as he could reach and thrashed it wildly. Ayako threw her head back and shrieked as Shirou's warm tongue touched her in all sorts of delightful ways. "My ass," she slurred between pants. "Put your fingers in my ass"

Shirou hesitated for a second when her request registered and he looked up in confusion until she snarled at him to keep going, clearly angry that he'd stopped. He resumed licking inside Ayako, hearing her practically purr in reply as he carefully positioned his middle finger against her tightly puckered asshole, pressing gently against, but not yet penetrating the orifice. When she began to push against his extended digit Shirou slowly and carefully pushed his finger into Ayako, ready to pull it out at the first sign she was balking. To his surprise she took it without hesitation and Shirou felt her sphincter gripping tightly at his finger, soft warmness surrounding it. Pulling it out slowly Shirou then slid it back in as he took Ayako's clit between his teeth and sawed them carefully along the bundle of nerves.

It was a good thing that it had taken Shirou so long to clean the archery dojo; if there had still been students at the school Ayako's scream would have brought half of them running and the other half would have called the police, believing that someone was being murdered. Shirou nearly fell over in surprise, a momentary thought that he'd hurt her disappearing when she shuddered against him, a torrent of her wetness soaking him even more. When she lost her footing Shirou was just able to catch her and she settled down in his lap, breathing hard as she held him, trembling in the aftermath of her orgasm.

After a few minutes of silence, when Ayako was breathing too hard to speak and Shirou had no idea of what to say, she took hold if his head and kissed him deeply. Shirou tried to tell her that he should get cleaned up but Ayako apparently didn't care that she'd be able to taste herself on his lips. His entire face was drenched at this point, and his shirt had absorbed so much of her wetness that it looked like he'd been caught in the rain. Shirou returned the kiss as well as he could, still not at all sure what he was doing but not wanting to be just a passive observer. He was painfully aware that he was pitching another tent in his pants and the way Ayako was in his lap made it uncomfortable.

Ayako broke the kiss and wordlessly undid her vest and blouse, surprising Shirou when he realized that she wasn't wearing a bra, her dark nipples hard and erect. Taking hold of Shirou's hands Ayako laid them on her bare breasts, an open invitation to do as he wished. After swallowing once and gathering his resolve Shirou hesitantly gave them a gentle squeeze, a pleased hum coming from her as he did. Feeling a little more confident and bold with every second Shirou leaned his head down and extended his tongue, flicking it over her left nipple before swirling the tip around it.

With a husky moan Ayako cradled Shirou's head to her chest with her left arm, her right hand reaching down and resting on the bulge in his pants, giving it a languid squeeze. She deftly undid his button and zipper even as Shirou continued to suckle her, carefully removing his wet and sticky cock from its confinement. She pushed Shirou's head away from her breast, a string of saliva joining the two of them briefly before it snapped. Without giving him a chance to say anything Ayako pushed his shoulders back roughly, Shirou yelping in surprise as his head hit the floor. He was shaking his head to clear it when she rolled off him and crouched over his waist, lowering her head and easily taking his cock into her mouth.

"Guuhhh!"

Shirou exclaimed in surprise at the sudden sensation of having his prick surrounded by the heat and wetness of Ayako's mouth. He could only watch dazed as she began to bob her head up and down, her spit washing his cock and leaving it shiny. Her lips wrapped tightly around his pillar of flesh, her cheeks drawn inward as she sucked him deeply, the head of his cock touching the back of her throat as her nose brushed against his pubic hair. Shirou could have watched that all night but she lifted her head up after less than a minute, his prick slipping from between her lips with a pop. Ayako immediately held his shoulders with her left hand, gripped his cock with her right as she positioned herself over it, sinking herself down on it effortlessly, her silken pussy walls stretching to accommodate the welcome intruder.

"Ahhh!" Shirou cried out in shock, Ayako's heat and tightness unlike anything he'd ever imagined. He could feel her clenching at him, every lump and vein on his prick surrounded by liquid heat. But even in the face of all this pleasure, and the look Ayako was wearing as she wiggled her hips to take even more of him into her, Shirou still had enough ability to think to realize something. "A-Ayako" s-shouldn't we use p-protection?" he stammered.

"It's okay," she breathed. "I'm on the pill. I've always used protection before, but I want to feel all of you." Ayako then moved her right hand to Shirou's shoulder and lifted herself up and thrust back down, groaning as Shirou's prick was forced deep inside her.

"Ohhh!" Biting his lip to choke off his moan Shirou looked up at Ayako, her eyes closed and mouth open as she settled completely on his cock, gripping his shoulders as she began to slowly rock back and forth. Her skirt was covering everything up so while he couldn't see anything there was no mistaking the wet heat that gripped and surrounded him, slick sounds coming from under her clothes as she writhed. Ayako"s breasts were still uncovered and her dark nipples were brazenly sticking out erect, her right one still wet and shiny from his spit. Wanting to increase the experience Shirou lifted his hips up in time with her rocking to increase her penetration, nearly wincing when Ayako gripped his shoulders with more force than he would have believed she was capable of.

"Ooh! That's good Shirou, your cock feels so big!" she groaned, her eyes narrow slits as she looked down on him like a goddess of judgment. Apparently she judged him worthy as she began to increase the speed of her movements, her pussy gripping his throbbing cock like a fist. "Fuck me Shirou, I've wanted you for so long. You like fucking me?"

"Y-yes," Shirou gasped, trying to keep his rhythm and not finish too fast this time.

"Say it," Ayako hissed.

"I love fucking you -Gahhh!- Ayako" I-it feels so good" Shirou murmured, feeling the tension build as they thrust against each other. He gritted his teeth and tried to concentrate on something else but the heat and slippery friction were more than he could stand. Ayako leaned forward and kissed him hungrily, Shirou returning the kiss with vigor.

"Here," she panted, her warm breath washing over his face. "Play with my tits." Ayako took Shirou's hands off of her waist and moved them to her breasts, gasping when he took the swollen nipples between his fingers and tweaked them. Then without warning she grabbed his wrists and forced his hands on the floor over his head, ceasing her movements.

"What's wrong?" Shirou whined.

"You're gonna cum, right?"

"H-how'd you-"

"It's written all over your face," Ayako breathed. "You're about to shoot your hot cum into my pussy. Well, you can't. Not yet." she added. Without another word she unceremoniously lifted herself off of his cock, leaving it wet, sticky, and twitching. She moved next to him and laid on her back, hiking up her skirt and spreading her legs, clearly showing Shirou her dripping pussy. "I want you on top of me now," she told him in a throaty whisper.

Not taking the time to take off his shirt, or even push his pants and boxer shorts down farther, Shirou moved over top of Ayako, letting her place her legs over his shoulders and supporting himself with his hands. Looking Ayako right in the eyes he pushed his hips forward slowly, feeding inch after inch of his hardness between her waiting lips. Letting out a hiss as he felt the heat gripping him again Shirou stayed motionless after he'd inserted his entire length into the archery club captain, her brown eyes gazing up at him hungrily, her short brown hair sweat covered and sticking to her forehead or tussled on the ground beneath her head. Shirou was dimly aware that he was coated in sweat as well, his clothes feeling like he'd put them on right after taking them out of the washer. That insignificant fact was filed away for later consideration as he pulled his hips back and thrust them forward, his cock battering its way back inside Ayako.

"Ahhh! Fuck me, just like that! Uhhh!" Ayako's hands had taken hold of Shirou's ass and began pulling him towards her as she bucked her own hips up to meet his. Her long legs were on either side of his head and she licked her lips wantonly when the red haired young man licked the stocking covered limbs. "Faster Shirou, fuck me faster," she panted.

Shirou concentrated on his movements, methodically pulling back his hips and thrusting them forward while he tried to make sure his sweaty palms didn't slide across the polished wood floor. He could feel perspiration running down his face, collecting at his nose and chin before dripping down onto Ayako, the droplets glittering in the light before splashing down on the girl's school uniform. Her legs felt strong to him, easily supporting his weight as he hammered away at Ayako, feeding her with his entire length, savoring how her slick walls stretched to accommodate him. His breathing was getting ragged as he moved faster and faster, the tension rising steadily with each delicious, wonderful thrust.

There was a bloom covering Ayako's face and chest, and her pores had opened widely, the scent of her musk wafting into Shirou's sinuses. Her longer fingers, strengthened through years of archery, gripped his ass securely, holding him tight as she pulled him down to her, squeezing and caressing him at the same time. Her skirt was hiked up and if he looked down he could see his cock pistoning in and out of her tight sheath, her neatly trimmed hair matted down by their sweat and her juices. Each of his thrusts prompted a cry from Ayako and her eyes had a distant, dreamy look in them until she looked up at him again and they narrowed. "Stop," she ordered.

"I'm so close" Shirou murmured deliriously.

"Still too soon," she chastised him, pushing him up with her legs until Shirou's cock slipped out of her. Without a word Ayako scooted back and rolled onto her stomach and then lifted herself onto her hands and knees. She flipped her skirt up over her, baring her heart shaped ass to him, her inner thighs wet and glistening from her lube and sweat. Ayako then looked over her shoulder and found Shirou's eyes. "I love it this way," she cooed.

Shirou shuffled over to Ayako, still not making an effort to remove his clothes, took hold of her bare hips and shoved his aching prick deep inside her, the wetness precluding the chance of any resistance. Without waiting for her to say anything he pulled back and slammed himself all the way into her, his heavy balls slapping against her. "Ayako, you feel so good," he gasped.

Ayako cried out even louder, reaching back with her left hand and grabbing Shirou's hand, moving it to her shoulder. "Harder Shirou," she panted. "Fuck me faster, harder, don't be a wimp!"

Tightening his hold on her shoulder Shirou began to pump into Ayako as fast as he could, any semblance of restraint or control long evaporated. He pulled her back against him to meet his frantic thrusts, determined that this time he would achieve the release his body craved. He found the sensation to be indescribable, the feeling of power this position gave him intoxicating to Shirou, echoing one of his most hidden, secret fantasies, ones that he never expected to be able to make real.

"So good Shirou!" Ayako cried out, her forehead resting on the wooden floorboards. "Pull my hair."

Under most circumstances Shirou would have never considered that request, but now he reached forward with his right hand and grabbed a fistful of Ayako's short brown hair, gripping it tightly and pulling it back until she bent her head up. "Like this?"

"Fuck me Shirou," Ayako gasped between cries. "Faster, faster, Use me, cum in me, do what you want" Ohhh! Ahhh!"

"Gonna cum!" Shirou grunted, his vision going grey at the edges as the inevitable approached.

"Ahhh!" Ayako let out a shrill scream as her back arched, her pussy clamping down tightly on Shirou's prick. She went rigid for a moment before she began to shudder, groans rattling from the back of her throat as a wave of endorphins surged through her system at her climax.

"Guhhh!" Shirou let out a stentorian grunt as he fired off a massive salvo of his ropey sperm deep into Ayako, christening her spasming pussy walls with his seed. Three intense bursts followed, each of them sending a tremor passing through him, his balls tightening up as all the tension that had built up was released in a heartbeat. Shirou slumped, all the energy seeming to vacate his body at once, leaving him winded, sweaty, sitting on his heels and gasping for breath, losing his grip on Ayako's shoulder and hair, his deflating cock slurping out of her quivering pussy.

Ayako also eased forward onto her stomach, breathing deep with her heartbeat pounding in her ears. For several moments she laid on the floor unable to move before she pushed herself back up on rubbery arms and crawled towards Shirou, helping him lay on his side before taking a spot in front of him. "Was it good?"

"Y-yes," Shirou murmured, struggling to get his wind back and still trying to come to terms with what had happened. "Very good."

Ayako beamed. "I always wanted to be your first, but I never thought I would."

"Why?" he wondered weakly.

Ayako reached over a caressed his cheek. "I know how Sakura comes over every morning," she explained. "And I've seen how you look at Rin Tohsaka -just like all the other guys do- and Ms Fujimura is close to you as well."

"Fuji-nee? She's my guardian."Shirou objected.

"But she's pretty and she's always with you. It could have happened," Ayako insisted. "I'm just glad it didn't."

"Why did you do this?" Shirou asked after a moments contemplation.

Ayako smiled contentedly. "Isn't it obvious? I love you," she explained. "I've always enjoyed sex, but I love you. I'm so happy I got to be your first." She gave Shirou a hug and rested against him, sighing happily.

Shirou absently returned the embrace, unable to decide what to say or do. Even after ten or so minutes had passed he still hadn't made up his mind when he felt Ayako s warm fingers gently take hold of his limp prick. "Ayako? What are you-"

"It was so good I don't want to stop yet," she told him with a twinkle in her eye. "And I want to do something extra special with you. To show how I feel."

"Do what?"

"You'll see" Ayako gave him a quick kiss on the lips before moving her head to his waist, opening her mouth and taking his cock into it, still showing no hesitation at the prospect of tasting herself on it. Heedless of the sticky mess of her own juices and Shirou's essence coating it, she began to suck him deeply, causing it to twitch, something Shirou wouldn't have thought possible so quickly.

Fascinated, Shirou watched Ayako move her head up and down, cleaning his prick and leaving it shiny as it slowly grew longer and harder at her tender ministrations. She made eye contact with him and took hold of his swelling member, taking it from her mouth and trilling her tongue on the sensitive head, then swirling it around the tip like it was a lollipop. "You like this?" When Shirou could only nod slowly she put on a wicked grin. "It'll get better." Letting go of him she rolled onto her back and spread her legs. "Fuck me."

Shirou got back on his knees and shuffled towards his first lover, putting his hands next to her shoulders and positioning his cock next to her soaking lips, which had a mixture of his sperm and her lube dribbling between them. He moved his hips forward only to stop when Ayako blocked him with her hand. "I thought you-"

"Not there," she interrupted. "I want you to fuck me in the ass"

This time Shirou did pause. "Wait? What? Won't that hurt?"

"It shouldn't," Ayako replied softly. "And even if it does" I don't care. If it's you, I don't mind."

"But I-"

"Please Shirou, you're thinking too much. Just be gentle at first."

Yet again Shirou felt completely over his head; the entire evening had been unreal since the moment Ayako had announced her presence, and the young man wondered if he'd actually dozed off and was having a feverish wet dream. Or maybe he'd somehow gotten disconnected from reality. But he knew these were a foolish thoughts, and an earlier discrete pinch of his upper leg proved he wasn't asleep either.

The longing, imploring look Ayako was wearing killed any chance he would turn her down flat. "You sure?" he asked, giving her one last chance to reconsider.

"Yes."

Swallowing once, Shirou took hold of his cock and carefully moved the tip so it was pressed up against the tightly puckered asshole. When Ayako nodded in silent approval he slowly and carefully pushed the head forwards, watching as the anus irised open and allowed the intruder inside.

"Ohhhh!" Ayako gasped in surprise. "So big, it feels so big!"

"Does it hurt?" a concerned Shirou asked.

"No, but take it slow."

Shirou guardedly eased inch after inch of himself into Ayako's ass, ready to pull out at the first sign of pain. He idly noticed that it felt different from her pussy; where that had been all hot, tight warmth, this was almost painfully tight at the point of entry, but with a gentle warmth on the inside. It took over a minute for him to push himself all the way into her, watching Ayako's face for any grimace or tears. "Is it okay?" he asked when she completely enveloped him.

"Mmmmm" Yes Shirou," Ayako purred. "Just hold still for a bit, okay?" She lifted herself on her elbows as she leaned forward, puckering her lips as she tried to kiss Shirou. The young man leaned forward a little, feeling her legs pressing on his chest and keeping him from resting on her. Ayako kissed him hungrily, her lips opening and her tongue writhing against his as she wriggled her hips, Shirou's prick still trapped between her toned ass cheeks. Breaking the kiss after a few seconds, a thin thread of saliva joining their lips briefly before it snapped, Ayako rested back on her arms, looking up wantonly at Shirou. "Now, fuck me," she hissed.

Making sure his arms were steady Shirou slowly pulled his cock most of the way out of Ayako's tight orifice and thrust it slowly back in, hissing at the way it gripped him, an iron fist in a velvet glove. "So tight," he murmured, ready to stop at the first sign of discomfort.

Ayako started grunting, harsh breaths coming between clenched teeth. "Unnh! Uhh! Unnhh! Shirou, this feels -Ahhh!- so nasty" She panted "I love it!"

"You sure it's okay?" Shirou managed to force out between breaths, trying to keep his control and not just give in to the urge to bang her mercilessly.

"Ohhh! Ahhh! Don't be a -Uhhh!- wimp Shirou, I can -Uhh!- take whatever you've got! Ahh!" Ayako's eyes burned up at him, brazenly challenging him to do more.

So Shirou gave her more.

Abandoning all his hesitation and restraint Shirou began to fuck Ayako as fast as he could, the tightness of her ass making the experience even hotter than he imagined. Had he stopped to consider, Shirou would have been mortified to realize that he was forcing his dick into someone he considered a friend, without any concern to her comfort or well being. But all that mattered to him was the way Ayako's cries of pleasure were getting louder and the building need he felt to achieve release.

By now Ayako was laying flat on her back, lacking the ability to hold herself on her elbows as nerves that had never been stimulated before now overloaded her senses with input. She brought her right hand to her face, licked her first two fingers and moved them to her clit, furiously rubbing the swollen bud as Shirou continued to hammer into her. "Faster Shirou, fuck me faster" Ahhh! So good, it's just so good" she whined, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Y-you feel so good, and you look so gorgeous," Shirou rasped, sweat dripping off of his face and further soaking his clothes. "I don't ever want to stop"

"Don't stop, I'm so close," Ayako pleaded, her face twisted in a savage grimace.

Shirou dug deeper and found some reserves that allowed him to go even faster, his balls slapping against Ayako as he drove his cock into her relentlessly. The air was thick with the smell of sweat and sex and he breathed the scent in deeply, the aroma triggering endorphins through his system as previously dormant pleasure centers in his brain were activated. Ayako's cries and gasps sounded like sweet music to him and the way her ass was gripping him he knew that an orgasm was inevitable for both of them.

Ayako's fingers were rubbing her clit so quickly they were almost a blur, her pussy excreting even more moisture, some of it running down her thighs and wetting down Shirou's cock and her own ass. "I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cum-" Her babbling was cut off when she suddenly arched her back and screamed, a raw, powerful cry that was ripped from her throat and nearly made Shirou's ears ring. She began to thrash uncontrollably, her ass spasming involuntarily and bringing Shirou to the brink as well.

"I'm gonna cum," he gasped, the tension in his body preparing to be released at the slightest touch.

"Stop!" Ayako commanded, her voice powerful but unsteady as the waves of her orgasm continued to rock her.

"B-but-"

Ayako used her legs to force Shirou off of her, his cock sliding stickily out of her ass, twitching and trembling at the threshold of release. "Stand up," she directed.

"What are-"

"Do it!" she all but snarled and Shirou compiled without thinking. When he was on his feet with something approaching stability, Ayako knelt before him and without hesitation took his swollen cock in her mouth and wrapped her lips around it, moving her head forward until the glistening tip was brushing against the back of her throat.

Shirou cried out and threw his head back, his hands reaching forward and taking hold of Ayako's head, her hair wet with sweat, and thrust himself deeper into her waiting mouth. He was almost beyond caring at this point, but he didn't hear her gag or attempt to push him away, in fact she even took hold of his ass and pulled him towards her. Looking down Shirou saw his cock easily sliding in and out of Ayako's mouth, her hair matted to her forehead and looking up at him salaciously. The fire was building and he heard his cries going louder as the tension built towards the breaking point. But just as he was ready to let loose, Ayako ceased her sucking and pushed him back, his cock slipping from her mouth. "Why-"

"My face," she breathed, continuing to glance up at him as she stroked his rampant hard on. "That's the best way, I want you to cum on my face." Ayako moved so that she was right before him, her mouth open and her tongue sticking out.

"Ahhhhh!"

It was too much for Shirou to take. He threw back his head and roared, a gigantic gout of his seed firing from his prick and splashing noisily right on the center of Ayako's pretty face. His second volley landed mostly in her mouth, a little of it landing on her chin. The third and final shot made it to her forehead, a white sticky mess that mixed with her hair and sweat.

"Good boy," Ayako whispered as she took Shirou's cock and rubbed it against her lips, licking off the last dribbles from the tip. Making sure he was looking at her, she used her fingers to wipe up all of his essence and slowly lick it from her fingers, taking a minute to clean it all up. "Did I miss any?" she asked sweetly.

"R-right eyebrow," Shirou replied weakly, struggling to catch his breath. He watched in fascination as Ayako carefully collected up the drops she'd missed and swallowed them. Even earlier that evening he might have blanched at the thought of her doing something so dirty, but now the sight of it nearly made him climax again. He saw her give his now clean and flaccid prick a final kiss before she tucked it back into his boxers shorts and zipped up and buttoned his pants. She gently guided him as his legs finally started to give way, helping him settle on his butt, and he absently returned her embrace as his wind slowly came back.

Ayako then kissed Shirou tenderly, her tongue gently rubbing against his as they savored a passionate, languid embrace. Shirou was beyond caring what Ayako had been doing just a few moments ago, but if he had asked her, she would have said his heart had not seemed to be in the kiss. "Thank you Shirou," Ayako cooed in his ear. "That was better than I ever dreamed."

"You're welcome," Shirou replied dazedly. He'd never, ever imagined something like this, so he had no idea what he should say.

"I was saving that last thing for you Shirou," Ayako told him. "I was only going to let you do that. And I can't wait till we do that again!"

Ayako's giddy anticipation cut through Shirou's mental fog. "Again?"

"Of course," she answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I love you Shirou, and I've waited a long time for this. I'm so glad I was your first, and I want to do this again."

"When?"

"Whenever you want," she explained happily. "However you want."

"W-what do you mean?" Shirou asked, still trying to come to terms with what had happened.

"I mean, I'm yours, however you want me," Ayako declared. "I don't want you going after Rin, or Sakura, or Ms. Fujimura-"

"Fuji-nee's my guardian," Shirou reminded her again.

"She spends so much time with you, anything could happen," Ayako persisted. "Sakura practically worships you, and Rin's the school idol. I've waited a long time for you and I'll do anything to keep you. Anything. If you want me to never wear panties, I'll do that," she told him bluntly. "If you want me to suck your cock between classes, I will. I don't intend to lose you."

Shirou looked into Ayako's eyes and saw the determination there, along with no small amount of affection and hunger. "I-I think we should get cleaned up," he managed to say after a few moments.

Ayako smiled gently. "You're right of course. Maybe next time we should use your place, or a hotel, so we can get cleaned up right."

"Yeah, cleaned up."

Ayako re-buttoned her blouse and vest, standing up and rearranging her skirt before she bent over and gave Shirou another kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow Shirou," she whispered in his ear, her warm breath making him shudder. "Remember, whatever you want, just ask." She then sashayed out of the dojo, pausing at the door to blow Shirou a kiss and lift her skirt, flashing her pussy briefly before she left him alone on the floor.

Shirou stayed where he was for a while before he managed to get to his feet and leave the dojo, his head in a daze as he made his way home. Upon his return he tossed his sweaty, sex scented clothes into the hamper and soaked in the bath, feeling clean after half an hour. But as he slipped into bed and closed his eyes an image of Ayako, her face twisted in ecstasy entered his mind, along with her promise to be there for him. As he drifted off to sleep, Shirou's lips turned up in a thin smile.


End file.
